1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information presentation apparatuses and methods and computer programs therefor in three-dimensional virtual spaces, and more particularly relates to an information presentation apparatus and method and a computer program therefor in a three-dimensional virtual space including a plurality of architectural structures such as buildings and houses.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus and method and a computer program therefor for drawing a user's attention to a displayed object serving as a target in a three-dimensional virtual space, and more specifically relates to an information presentation apparatus and method and a computer program therefor for arousing a user's attention while preventing an architectural structure serving as a target from being hidden in many structure objects including buildings and houses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to an improvement in the operation speed and an enhancement of rendering function of current computer systems, research and development of so-called “computer graphics” (CG) technology that uses computer resources to create and process graphics and images have been intensively conducted. Furthermore, such computer graphics technology has been put into practice.
For example, three-dimensional graphics technology generates a more realistic three-dimensional-like two-dimensional high-definition color image by expressing, in terms of a mathematical model, an optical phenomenon that is observed when a three-dimensional object is irradiated with light by a predetermined light source and, on the basis of the mathematical model, shading the surface of the object or pasting a pattern onto the surface of the object. Computer graphics has been increasingly used in CAD (Computer-Aided Design) and CAM (Computer-Aided Manufacturing), which are fields of application of science, engineering, and manufacturing, and in various other fields under development.
Nowadays, computer graphics has been applied to create a three-dimensional virtual space or an augmented reality space. For example, conversations among many logged-in users in a virtual society developed in a three-dimensional virtual space enable the users to have a more realistic, exciting virtual experience. In navigation systems and the like, a stereographic, three-dimensional map image is displayed, taking into consideration the relief of the ground, landscape, and buildings on the ground. As a result, high-quality map information display services are offered. Such three-dimensional map information may be applied to public services such as flood control simulation or systems using virtual spaces.
In navigation systems, more faithful representations of architectural structures such as buildings and houses on the ground in a three-dimensional virtual space are highly demanded. In a three-dimensional virtual space that realizes a society shared with other users, disposition of architectural structure varieties enhances the impact of a more realistic virtual experience.
On the other hand, detection of a target object from a three-dimensional image containing many displayed objects such as buildings is difficult or complicated.
For example, in a navigation system, when a building serving as a destination is behind an architectural structure or is tangled with another displayed object, the effect of destination guidance is degraded.
When a displayed building that in fact requires a user's attention is hidden in other displayed objects in a common society, the user's attention is diverted. As a result, the user cannot have a satisfactory virtual experience.